wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Snag
Jonathan SeiterTorch 7.2, known publicly as , is a member of the Mall Cluster, a new cape trying to act like a old time villain in a new age. Personality Nursery described him as "not as scary as you pretend to be ... just a man who's dressing up". - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 Also that he has a rookie mindset with good instincts. He's mean, unkind, impatient, emotional. His normal speaking voice is a deep growl. As with his clustermates, his original personality is warped. This is due to the bleed-through effects from the tokens they pass around. Cradle had made a concerted effort to pass his sociopathy to Snag, making him much more cold blooded and ruthless. When we give up our tokens, we give up aspects of ourselves. We change the other. Cradle’s been constantly giving up his tinker ability. To Jonathan and me, then to me alone. He knew. Giving us the ability to tinker, and making us into monsters. That’s how we bleed through. Her hand shook as she touched the barrier. The most galling part of it all- the Fallen boy had never been given anything. Until now. No bleed-through. Just him. Interlude 12.e II Upon his death, Cradles influence over Snag stopped and Snag saw the error of his ways for the first time.Frustration peaked, and then dissipated. Anger flowed freely, then found it had nowhere to go and nowhere to settle. He was alone in the room, and for once, there was none of the chaos. None of the jostling or noise, no babble, no overflowing emotion. He felt like himself again. No anger, no numbness. He missed his brother, his store. Was it that the connection had been severed, or that this mad quest had ended? His time as a cape was over. There was no going back. Interlude 5y II Relationships Was in a group with Lord of Loss, Blindside, Nursery, and Kingdom Come. Was able to convince them to assist in fighting the Fallen. Love Lost Cradle Professional and gets along with him. Speedrunners Had a productive collaboration. Appearance Snag was heavyset, 250-300 pounds and less than six feet tall. He had long black hair and a thick beard.Beside her was Snag. He was heavyset. Two hundred and fifty pounds, at least, possibly three hundred pounds, and he wasn’t quite six feet tall. That mass was made even bulkier by his coat, which was fastened closed, draping down to his ankles, where his boots were. The sleeves had been modified to be longer, fitting the arms, which reached to the floor. It was my first chance at seeing his face, though. He had long black hair and a thick beard, both in the loose heavy-metal take. His mask looked like he’d taken handfuls of black clay and layered it over the skin his hair and beard didn’t cover. The mask created a kind of neanderthal brow with a permanent glare built into it; the circles under his eyes were so dark it was hard to tell exactly where the eyeholes of the black clay mask started. It might have been thick rubber, melted to be in the crude shape needed, the texture left unrefined. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 He speaks with a raspy voice generally lowered in a growl;“Tell me the details,” Snag said, his voice growl-like even when he wasn’t threatening Nursery. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 evidence of persistent damage from smoke inhalation.His voice distorted on that last word, rougher, painful to make the word ‘feel’. “You feel what?” “I feel,” Jonathan said, in that painfully rough voice, “Hollowed out. Numb. Angry. Lost.” “Yeah. Me too.” “My voice-” he said. “It changed just now.” “It changed on the day. Smoke inhalation. I’m not wondering why it’s different. Why was it normal?” - Excerpt from Interlude 5y II Before his trigger he was much heaver then he is now.The force of people behind him pushed him forward, as heavy as he was. He was a big guy. Big around the middle, more. Only a bit taller than average. It was enough that he could almost see over the heads of the crowd. ... The memory had been Snag’s, and Snag was the first to really move. Snag wasn’t as big as he had once been. Still tall, but he had lost a lot of weight. The beard he’d had before was longer now, shaggier. So was his hair. There were streaks of paler hair at the corners of his mouth. The hood of a sweatshirt and the lack of clear lighting masked much of the man’s face, so only the beard was visible. - Excerpt from Interlude 4a II Even then he had lost weight due to eating and similar. He wears what appear to be long-fingered gauntlets, and features mechanical arms long enough that his wrists can brush the ground. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 By way of a costume, he wears metal work boots and a long coat that drapes down to his ankles, with sleeves modified to reach almost to the floor. His face is covered by a crude mask made of what looks like black clay or melted rubber, covering the skin not concealed by his hair and beard. His eyes had dark circles under them that blended into the material of his mask. This gives him the appearance of a neanderthal brow with a permanent glare. Abilities and Powers Snag is a grab-bag cape.I passed through the doorway, pursuing, and my head turned against my will. I heard glass break, saw Snag vault through the window he’d broken. He was nimble, for a guy that big, but it seemed his mover power did the bulk, his mechanical arms helping with the legwork. He was strong in many respects for what I was gathering was a multi-trigger. Robust tinkerings, what felt like a full-fledged emotion affecting ability, a decent mover power. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 His main power is mover, but he is also quite proficient tinker, that can apply emotion-affecting states from his gadgets, and striker. Mover power He can treat any direction as 'down'His mover power let him treat any direction as down, with some nuance when it came to propelling himself forward. - Excerpt from Interlude 5y II, that allowed him to leap without jumping movement, land on a ceilingHe touched the ground with one foot, then changed trajectory. Dust fell from the ceiling as he landed on it, upside-down, his arm still extended my way. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 or on a wall.He sprung back using his mover power, landing with one hand and one boot near the ceiling and another hand and boot beneath and on the window as he clung to the wall. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 In open spaces Snag was capable of pseudo-flight, although he had to be careful about velocity.In the gloom, the Fallen shithole and the battlefield were small below, lit by tiny points of light. <>br>He controlled his descent, falling, but not at a velocity that would hurt him, not if his arms took the landing.- Excerpt from Interlude 5y II Tinker Ability and Equipment Snag's Tinker ability manifested in a way that allowed him to create large gauntlets that fit over his arms. His Tinker ability comes as a courtesy of Grasping Self. Emotional Manipulation He can force negative emotions on people he touches with his gauntlets,Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 or apply dedicated emotions from his tinkered projectiles. His emotional attack is accompanied by a mechanical humming from his gauntlets as it charges, but Victoria believed it was likely part of "a full-fledged emotion affecting ability". His emotion ability comes as a courtesy from Anguished Heart. Striker He could use his variant of a specific blaster power to easily punch through walls,In the same moment I turned my thoughts to Snag and his disappearance, two mechanical arms stabbed out of the nearest wall as if the wall was paper. One hand caught me around the neck. The other across the face. I was slammed into the window, hard enough to shatter it and take out my forcefield. Glass tinkled onto my head, into my hair, and all around me. Before I could get my bearings, he hauled me into the wall. My head cracked into the drywall and I felt it break with the impact. His hand gripped my mouth and the length of his long forearm caught me around the throat. I put my hands on his arms, and I felt the whir as machinery kicked into life. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.5 and other inorganic materials. This was his version of Rain's primary ability. Cluster Dynamic His power waxed and waned over set intervals.Glare 3.4 When he fought with Victoria he was near his peak.Flare 2.6 The Cluster he was a part of had a unique setup, where they would be forced into a dream room every night. Here they could exchange tokens that represented their individual primary abilities. History Background Jonathan lost his parents early, and was deeply attached to his brother. He worked in a factory before he got blamed for a supervisor's screw up and was tossed out. Gold Morning He survived the end of the world, although his brother was obliterated simultaneously with parts of New York City. Post-Gold Morning Jonathan moved to Gimel and opened comics and games shop there. It reminded Jonathan of his deceased brother, who had owned a similar store, and provided a degree of hope and stability to him. - Excerpt from Interlude 5y II Jonathan triggered as part of a cluster during a terrorist attack on a mall by the Fallen. He watched his store burn, and failed in saving a young girl. Early-Ward Participated in the Norfair Community Center Attack, and proved to be intimidating opponent. He was looking to hire people for a project, presumably to find the rest of his multi-trigger group. He wants to do test runs to ensure he succeeds on the first try. He has hired Tattletale as an information broker for the job. - Excerpt from Interlude 2 II He diesInterlude 5y II during the attack on the Fallen, killed by Rain.Shadow 5.12 Instead of outright dying, he is dragged into some sort of shard death state. Trivia *The meaning of snag that seems most relevent here is when a piece of clothing can get ''snag''ged. Fanart Gallery Snag_sketch_by_lonsheep.jpg| Sketch by lonsheep on Reddit. Snag by scarfgirl.png|Art by Scarfgirl Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Tinker Category:Master Category:Mover Category:Cluster Cape Category:Striker Category:Point of View Character Category:Deceased Category:Ward Characters